After the completion of hub production, it is required to measure the dimension of each part of a hub to determine whether the hub product is in accordance with the designed dimensions. The wall thickness of a hub is an important hub dimension parameter. Insufficient wall thickness of a hub will result in influence on the strength of the hub.
In dimension control on a semi-finished hub product, a slant wall thickness, as a key dimension to be guaranteed, needs to be mainly monitored. However, an inspector usually made manual measurement using a wall thickness caliper (one type of vernier caliper) at a platform detection station in the past. A conventional vernier caliper has the disadvantages of large human errors, low measurement efficiency and the like in measuring the slant wall thickness dimension of hubs. For this reason, it is developed that a three-coordinate measuring machine is used to measure the wall thickness dimension of hubs, intended to effectively avoid the disadvantages of manual measurement. Nevertheless, it is widely believed in the relevant art that the measurement of the slant wall thickness dimension using the three-coordinate measuring machine has the issue of low accuracy and thus is not good enough to replace the method using the vernier caliper. There is an urgent need at present for a method for measuring the slant wall thickness of a hub that may be high in accuracy and convenient to operate.